The invention relates to a device for closing and tightening a sports boot, this device comprising two connecting members adapted to cooperate with one another, which device is particularly adapted for rigid boots such as a ski boot. It also relates to each of these connecting members per se. Lastly, it relates to a sport boot equipped with such a closure and tightening device.